Blind
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: Eren's next words were quiet and he sounded afraid, "You're blind Corporal..." Ereri. Established relationship. Blind!Levi. Happy ending! Rated T, 'cause Levi swears. Please R&R!


**It's four in the morning and I should be revising for an English test that I have in 5 hours, but technically writing fanfiction is revising/studying for an English test...**

**I dunno how I feel about the ending, but at least it's happy, right? This is probably the least angsty fanfiction I've ever written, I'm pretty freaking chuffed with myself, to be honest.**

~~~KMD~~~

Pain. So much pain. It was everywhere, spreading throughout his body like a fire, something had hit him. Hard. He could hear people calling his name, a loud, almost sad sounding roar ripped through the air, and he could feel himself being lifted by an over sized hand before his mind went went blank, and his body turned numb.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi's eyelids flickered as he started to wake up, he was tired, he wanted more rest. His head was throbbing painfully, but he needed to open his eyes now.

Everything was black.

Were his eyes even open?

He slowly reached a hand up to rub his head with a groan, he squeezed his eyes shut, then blinked them open again.

Yep, they were open, but everything was still as black as soot.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living!" A loud, overly excited voice filled his ears and Levi felt as if his head had just been split open by an axe. He was barely able to hold in the cry of pain and surprise.

"Damn it, shitty glasses, don't shout! My head is fucking killing me!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry! Are you feeling alright? Apart from the headache?" The man could hear the squad leader shuffling about in the room.

He sat up slowly and tried to move his arms and legs, he hissed at the sudden soreness of his muscles, "I'm fine, just a little sore. And why is it so dark? Light a fucking candle in here or something, I can't see a thing."

"Oh, about that... wait here!" Levi could hear Hanji hurry about the room, and then the door was pulled open and slammed shut.

"Not like I have a fucking choice..." He muttered under his breath.

Levi sighed, propped himself against the headboard of the bed and began rubbing his temples, trying to ease the pain of the headache.

Where was he anyway? It was too dark to tell. And all he could remember was fighting a titan and then waking up here. Thinking about it just made his head hurt more, but like hell that was going to stop him from trying to make sense of the situation.

He barely even registered the sound of the door banging against the wall before he was almost knocked onto the floor. The Corporal cried out and his hands gripped tightly onto who ever had just tackled him. "What the fuck!"

"I-I'm sorry Corporal! I didn't know you were going to attack, I didn't see you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Brat? What the fuck are you talking about? You're not making any damn sense!" Levi snarled and tried to sit himself up properly, but it was hard with Eren holding onto him so tightly, sobbing loudly into his chest. "Let go of me for a minute, brat."

Eren sniffled and reluctantly let go long enough for Levi to sit up properly, and then he climbed into the Corporal's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Levi placed his hands on Eren's hips and began to rub soothing circles with his thumbs, "Now then, explain."

"We... we were fighting three 15-meter-class titans and you said you could handle them all yourself and you told everyone to go, but I wanted to help so I shifted into my titan form and... and we both went for the same titan, I-I didn't see you coming and you didn't move in time! I hit you a-and you fell so fast and I-I-I didn't have time to catch you...!" Eren cried into Levi's shoulders, clutching his shirt tightly, "J-Jean and Mikasa killed the titans and then they tried to get to you, but I picked you up before they could and I ran as fast I could back to wall and you were bleeding so much...!

"When I got back, Hanji cut me out of my titan form, she told me to rest and took you away, but I followed her. She cleaned your wounds and bandaged you up, you were unconscious for 3 days... you're in your room now... b-but... but..." The teen choked on his words, his grip on Levi's shirt tightening if that was possible and he was trembling.

"Breathe Eren," The older man said gently, rubbing Eren's back now, "What happened."

Eren's next words were quiet and he sounded afraid, "You're blind Corporal... I can't remember exactly what Hanji said... But you're blind Corporal and it's all my fault...! I made humanity's strongest soldier blind! Now what will we do? We can't win now... we can't...! I'm so sorry Corporal... Hanji said that there's a possibility that your sight could come back, but then she said not to get my hope's up..."

Levi's eyes widened and he froze, his headache forgotten. He was blind...? So that explained why everything was so dark. He was blind, and that meant he couldn't fight titans anymore, he didn't think he'd be retiring this early. Well, at least now he had a lot of free time.

"I know you hate me now, I-I'll go, I'm sorry." Eren sniffled and was about to get up, but Levi held him in place firmly.

"Don't think you can just tell me that and then walk away." Levi said, "And don't just assume that I hate you Eren, it'll take a lot more than the loss of my eyesight to make me change how I feel about you."

"But-"

"No buts, Eren, I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless." He kissed away the tears that he knew were there and then placed a kiss to Eren's forehead, "Where did four-eyes go anyway?"

"Stables, I think." Eren said, slightly calmer than before. "She told me that you need more rest."

"Right..." Levi sighed tiredly and adjusted his and Eren's positions so they were under the covers, before falling into the clutches of sleep.

~~~KMD~~~

After that, Eren flat out refused to leave Levi's side. He was always with him, guiding him through the halls of the old castle. Helping him dress, helping him eat, helping to keep the castle clean to Levi's standards. Levi found it annoying at first, though he gradually grew used to the brat's clingy behavior and he couldn't honestly say that he disliked the constant attention.

Every one told him he couldn't fight titans anymore, but he trained himself. His ears were now so much more sensitive than before, and he found it easy to recognise people, and judge how far away they were, just by the sound of their foot steps. And he was still incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat, it actually worried him how easy it was to defeat Eren.

And even though Eren was reluctant at first, Levi had managed to convince him to shift into his titan form so he could practice fighting titans without his eyesight. Which was hard at first, but he was getting better and better with each passing day.

But he had seen nothing but pitch black for three years and he missed seeing Eren smile every morning. He missed seeing those beautiful ocean coloured eyes, he missed seeing the sky be painted various colours as the sun rose and set, he missed seeing the stars in the sky, he missed seeing birds flying high in the sky, so free.

~~~KMD~~~

"Levi... Levi! Time to wake up! Come on!" Eren said enthusiastically, shaking the Ex-Corporal's shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes, brat..." Levi groaned sleepily, rolling over, away from the harsh glare of sunlight.

The brown haired boy laughed - such an amazing sound - and shook Levi again, "Come on! Breakfast! I made pancakes, your favourite."

Levi grunted and sat up, rubbing the sleep from eyes. The tray was set on his lap and he stared down at it through lidded eyes and then he looked up at Eren, who stood grinning down at him. "Tch." Levi picked up the knife and fork and started to cut his pancakes.

Wait.

He froze.

His head snapped to the side and he looked at Eren again. He _saw_ Eren. He was practically the same, but his hair was longer and he was taller. Then he looked around the room, his room. Everything looked the same as when he'd last saw it.

"Levi? Are you OK?" Eren asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You're wearing a white shirt today, just a white shirt." Levi smirked.

The teen felt his face heat up, "W-well y-yeah... but what has that go- wait." He stared at the black haired man sat in the bed, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Eren."

"Levi."

An annoyed sigh, "Four."

Eren gasped, pushed the tray aside and enveloped Levi in a bone crushing hug. He was laughing and sobbing and shaking, "This is so great! I- wow! Levi-This is awesome! I-I'm so happy, oh my God!"

Levi laughed too, tears of his own forming in the corners of his eyes, "It's nice to see you again Eren."

~~~KMD~~~

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that piece of crap that I spent the last 4 hours of my life shitting out**


End file.
